Goku/Sheet
Strategy Gameplay '''Base form''' Suprisingly, Base Goku is harder to play than the major part of the cast. It comes from his awkwards Blasts moves. [[#Blast 1 techniques|Kaio-ken]] refills the Ki gauge and grants traditional "power up" bonuses, minus the Ki charge speed malus, but downside is it doesn't grant the Max Power Mode like many "power up" Blast 1, drains Ki continuously, forbids charging Ki and costs a huge 3 Blast Stocks. The fact Kaio-ken nearly doubbles Kaio-ken Attack doesn't soften the gap. [[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Give me your energy !]] serves to form the [[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Spirit Bomb]] (or Genkidama), then to boost it up twice. Once again, it represents a huge Blast Stock cost, ratio damages per Blast Stocks are the weakest of the game. At last, for his Blasts 2, [[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Kamehameha]] has the common downside of chargeable attacks, the predictability. As Kamehameha and Kaio-ken Attack have the same cost (3 Ki bars), the most reliable Blast 2 move is the [[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Kaio-ken Attack]] (more powerful than an uncharged Kamehameha, but less powerful than a charged one), which is a short-ranged rush that teleports at center of the arena and leaves the opponent right in front of Goku. Luckily, Goku has almost all melee moves, minus Rolling Hammer and disorienting effects. Bests are''' [[#Personal techniques|Body Strike]]''' and ''' [[#Personal techniques|Step-In Strike Throw]]''', which are counter-attacks. Use and abuse them, the first when you and your ennemy punches at same time, the second whenever you are close to your ennemy, including after '''[[#Common techniques|Rush In]]'''. Seconds are '''[[#Personal techniques|Kiai Canon Smash]]''', '''[[#Common techniques|Sonic Impact]]''' and, in a lesser mesure, '''[[#Common techniques|Massive Throw]]'''. These permits good combos. '''[[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Kaio-ken Attack]] > [[#Personal techniques|Step-In Strike Throw]]''' exploits the proximity at the end of the Kaio-ken Attack to counter-throw the ennemy, who almost always rises trying a direct punch. Just time the Step-In, just when the opponent moves, if you Step-In too soon, he will see your counter-attack position and attack in a way you can't counter. '''[[#Personal techniques|Kiai Canon]] (2xA, B) >''' '''[[#Personal techniques|Smash]] > [[#Common techniques|Sonic Impact]] > [[#Personal techniques|Step-In Strike Throw]]''' is a great melee combo since it bypasses ennemy's guard and does heavy damages (2xA and fully charged Kiai Canon Smash does almost same damages than [[#Personal techniques|4xA and Heavy Finish + Heavy Crush]] and more damages than 4xA and a full charged smash [but less than a following [[#Common techniques|Punishing Attack]] or Dragon Homing Smash, which ennemy can evade). Just lend the Sonic Impact the later possible to not interrupt the combo. If ennemy rises using other move than simple punch, and if he doesn't rise immediatly, ''' [[#Common techniques|Massive Throw]]''' instead of Step-In Strike Throw is an alternative option, but it doesn't deal damages. Looping '''[[#Common techniques|Sonic Impact]] > [[#Personal techniques|Step-In Strike Throw]] '''is a viable option, but generally, it's better to profit the fact ennemies are expulsed to charge up Ki. Same goes for '''[[#Personal techniques|Step-In Strike Throw]]'' / '''''[[#Common techniques|Massive Throw]] > '''[[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Kaio-ken Attack]] '''; it's better to charge your Ki while ennemy is away than chase him, not mentionning that Kaio-ken must be used right after the throw because of its short range. Concerning '''[[#Max Power mode|Max Power mode]]''', Goku gains only '''Violent Rush, '''Hyper Smash'','' '''an '''additional''' Punishing Attack, an '''additional''' Dragon Homing''' and '''Max Power Combo'''. The later can be a good alternative to [[#Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Spirit Bomb]] since Spirit Bomb has a high Blast Stocks cost. In tag/free battles, equipping a [[#Z-Items|Self-Confidence]] and keeping Goku in reserve can make him enter the fight with a full 7 Blast Gauges, allowing him to form, fully empower and throw the Spirit Bomb. '''Super Saiyan''' In SSJ form, Goku becomes a good standard character. He retains all of his previous melee techniques, which means he has barely all melee techniques, except Rolling Hammer, but still including counters Step-In Strike Throw and Body Strike, and Max Power Mode moves and bonus (gaining also Super Dash). His Blasts moves are [[#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'''Wild Sense''']] (3 Blast stocks), [[#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'''Saiyan Soul''']] (2 Blast stocks), [[#SSJ Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|Angry Kamehameha]] (chargeable beam, with inherent downsides), [[#SSJ Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|'''Meteor Smash''']] (long-range rush) and [[#SSJ Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques|'''Instant Kamehameha''']] (short-range rush). Wii inputs are same as for Base form. Blasts 2 requires both 3 Ki bars. [[#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'''Meteor Smash''']] is the bread and butter of SSJ Goku. It has long range and has a nice little throw which permits to charge up some Ki (but ennemy will recover fast, so few chances to charge up enough to use it in loops, even with Ki at level 20), and can be used in almost every situation except close combat : solo, after a [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Throw''']], a [[#SSJ Common techniques|'''Giant Throw''']], a [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Step-In Strike Throw''']], even a [[#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'''Instant Kamehameha''']] (which expulsion easily permits to charge up 2 Ki bars). Looping Meteor Smash > Charge Ki > another Meteor Smash is possible but risky, ennemy will often attacks before Ki is enoughly charged (including with Ki level at 20). As said before, for melee fighting, SSJ Goku retains [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Step-In Strike Throw''']] and [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Body Strike''']], two excellent counters. He also has (new) [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Step-In Kiai Cannon''']] which, imperatively uncharged, stuns ennemy whatever he's doing and allowing to perform a single rush. If charging, ennemy can profit to attack you. [[#SSJ Personal techniques|Kiai Cannon]] still exists, but as 4xA,B move. In addition, [[#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'''Saiyan Soul''']] grants Heavy Armor effect and stackable little damages (of all sources) bonuses, making SSJ Goku a real melee monster, and [[#SSJ Blast 1 techniques|'''Wild Sense''']] allows to counter a melee attack (or evade a Blast move). [[#SSJ Max Power mode|'''Max Power Mode''']] presents two good combos : '''(Rush > Side High Speed Motion >)''' [[#SSJ Max Power mode|'''Violent Rush''']] '''> Backward High Speed Motion >''' [[#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'''Instant Kamehameha''']] (High Speed Motion is the directionnal teleport while rushing, it costs no Ki while in Max Power mode, side permits to be on the back of the ennemy, backward permits to launch the Ultimate Blast at the perfect distance for a short-range Rush Blast) and more damaging but harder to land '''Smash > Punishing Attack x2 > Dragon Homing x2 >''' [[#SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast|'''Meteor Smash''']]. Besides, SSJ Goku has an unique ability : his [[#SSJ Personal techniques|'''Charged Ki Blasts''']] are DEADLY. They deals very heavy damages and are impossible to repel (although they can still be blocked), in addition to be fasts, pin-point accurates and having very long range. This move is so great that SSJ Goku can effectively rely only on it if you want. Only downside is it consumes Ki quite rapidly. All in all, SSJ Goku is an excellent character, performant both at range and at melee, both with Attack and Blast moves. He can be a great melee fighter supported by Heavy Armor, 3 counters (including Wild Sense) and powerful Charged Ki Blasts for distance (and close combat with the Heavy Armor effect !), a more classical Rush Blast spammer or a Max Power mode chain attacker ! Super Saiyan 2 This form is very similar to the previous. The main difference is the Blasts 1 : Instantaneous Transmission (2 Blast stocks) and Full Power (3 Blast stocks) replace Wild Sense (auto-dodge with possible counter-attack) and Saiyan Soul (gives Rush Armor and Ki Armor). Instantaneous Transmission can work like Wild Sense, as it permits to directly teleports onto the ennemy and initiate a rush, AND dodge an attack, AND makes ennemy loosing his Lock-On if he's dashing ; the difference is Instantaneous Transmission is cheaper, not automatic and can't be used inside a(n ennemy) rush. Full Power has a Ki debuff after use (reaching Max Power mode by charging up from 0 Ki will take about 12.5 seconds instead of 7.5), while SSJ 2 Goku has good Ki so no problem to reach Max Power mode manually. So, Instantaneous Transmission can be a wiser choice than Full Power. Other great difference is Ultimate Blast : Super Kameha is a beam, and no longer a rush blast. This can be an advantage, if you go close to ennemy, use Violent Rush then High Speed Motion to launch Super Kamehameha at ideal distance. For minor differences, SSJ2 Goku is obviously stronger than SSJ1 Goku, he gains an additional Dragon Homing in Max Power mode and loses Flying Kick. More strategically, SSJ2 Goku also loses Step-In Kiai Cannon. Otherwise, SSJ2 Goku is equal to SSJ. This makes him a good overall fighter, but sadly less melee resistant than his previous form due to disparition of Saiyan Soul, so less versatile. Super Saiyan 3 This form is greatly different from other ones. First main difference is SSJ 3 Goku loses Meteor Smash to gain Super Explosive Wave. Second main difference is he charges up Ki very slowly and his Blasts 2 (Super Kamehameha and Super Explosive Wave) both cost 4 Ki bars. In addition, they deal low damages (safe Super Kamehameha if charged). This makes use of Blasts 2 somewhat rare ; reaching Max Power Mode and using Dragon Fist or Max Power Combo is also rare, but a little less, due to high damages. Blasts 1 are the same than for previous form : Instantaneous Transmission (2 Blast stocks) and Power up to the very limit (3 Blast stocks, different name but same effect). But unlike SSJ 2 form, Power up to the very limit is useful since Ultimate Blast deals much more damages than Blasts 2 and SSJ 3 Goku has horrible Ki charging capacity. SSJ 3 Goku then relies more on melee (or on his destructive charged Ki Blasts, like SSJ and SSJ 2 forms), by default, until Power up to the very limit is ready to reach Max Power Mode and use Dragon Fist (or Max Power Combo). Only new move to help him in that is Super Movement and Counter Throw, coupled by Step-In Strike. Another possibility is to use Instantaneous Transmission when ennemy uses a Rush Blast (like Meteor Smash), to disorient him, then hiding somewhere to charge up Ki until your reach Max Power Mode manually. But this requires 3 Blast stocks (Instantaneous Transmission costs 2, reaching Max Power Mode costs 1), which is the same cost than Power up to the very limit. Pro is the possible disorientation ; con is the ennemy can find you easily if he reacts quickly and/or you don't have any place to hide, and attack you so you won't be able to reach Max Power Mode. Vegito Super Vegito Super Gogeta Z-Items Base form Goku Stats Special traits None Personal techniques ''[[#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form strategy)]]'' Common techniques ''[[#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form strategy)]]'' Max Power mode ''[[#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form strategy)]]'' Blast 1 techniques ''[[#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form strategy)]]'' Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques ''[[#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form strategy)]]'' Transformations Fusions ''Fusions necessits playing in a tag battle or a free battle and having [[Vegeta (second Form)|Vegeta (second form)]] alive in your team.'' Super Saiyan Goku SSJ Stats ''* Overall Attack rating is exceptionnally high because of Charged ki blast. For other attacks, value is around 122%.'' SSJ Common traits and techniques SSJ Melee specific moves SSJ Ki Blasts SSJ Blasts 1 SSJ Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast SSJ Transformations ''[[#Super Saiyan|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan strategy)]]'' Super Saiyan 2 Goku SSJ2 Stats ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Common traits and techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Melee specific moves ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Ki Blasts ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Blast techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Transformations ''[[#Super Saiyan 2|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 2 strategy)]]'' Super Saiyan 3 Goku SSJ3 Stats ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Common traits and techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Melee specific moves ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Ki Blasts ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Blast techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Transformations ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' Vegito Super Vegito Super Gogeta